gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Sharks/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1978 opening spiels Original Spiel - "Ace is high, deuce is low, call it right, and win the dough... onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn CARD SHARKS! And here's the host of Card Sharks, JIM PERRY!" Finale Spiel - "Ace is high, deuce is low, let's make some money, and go, go, go... on CARD SHARKS! And here's the host of Card Sharks, JIM PERRY!" Rest of Spiel - "Card Sharks, a game of decisions where you can win a fortune on the turn of a single card." 1986 opening spiels Spiel #1 (CBS) - "From Television City in Hollywood, it's CARD SHARKS! And here's the host of Card Sharks, BOB EUBANKS!" Spiel #2 (Syndication) - "Where can you win $32,000 on the turn of a card? Right here on CARD SHARKS! And now, the host of Card Sharks, BILL RAFFERTY!" Spiel #3 - "You can win $32,000 on the turn of a card on CARD SHARKS! And if you play your cards right, you could win this beautiful (name of car)! And now, the host of Card Sharks, BOB EUBANKS/BILL RAFFERTY!" Spiel #4 - "You can win this beautiful (name of car) on the turn of a single card on CARD SHARKS! And if you play your cards right, you could win $32,000! And now, the host of Card Sharks, BOB EUBANKS/BILL RAFFERTY!" Spiel #5A (CBS premiere week of audience polling bonus round): Answer just one question, and you could win this beautful (name of car) on CARD SHARKS! And if you play your cards right, you could win $32,000! And now, the host of Card Sharks, BOB EUBANKS!" Spiel #5B (CBS) - "You can win this beautiful (name of car) with just one answer on CARD SHARKS! And if you play your cards right, you could win $32,000! And now, the host of Card Sharks, BOB EUBANKS!" Rest of Spiel - "Hello everybody and welcome to Card Sharks. This is the game, where you can win a fortune on the turn of a single card. And to guarantee that our players get a fair deal, let's meet our dealers, Lacey Pemberton & Suzanna Williams" 2000s opening spiels 2001 Spiel - "If one of these people plays their cards right, they could win over $50,000. It's time for the all-new CARD SHARKS! And now, the host of our show, PAT BULLARD!" 2006 Gameshow Marathon Spiel - "Aces are high, deuces are low, play your cards right, and win the dough...onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn CARD SHARKS! And now, here's your host RICKI LAKE!" Quotes "Thank you. Oh, you're a good group. Thank you for joining us, that's nice. Thank you for joining us at home, for Card Sharks. That's great on our first show to have a nice group like this down in the studio audience. Card Sharks, a game of decisions where you can win a fortune on the turn of a single card. Now let's get to the cards!" - Jim Perry (premiere show) "Listen, I just want to let you know. Our staff has just checked. Now we've had the young people on over the last three years in various times during this ho... Just want to let you know that, that is the biggest single win by a young person we've had on the show." "You realize, that your win of $29,000 is the biggest single win we've had, on The New Card Sharks. So congratulations to you." - Bob Eubanks, on Faith's $29,000 Money Cards win From the infamous Four Threes in a Row show "That is the first time, in over two years on the show that four in a row have come up. Doesn't that make you feel better, Toby?" "You know, you play so well and you have such terrible luck over there." Catchphrases "Now let's get to the cards!" - Jim Perry "Did you cut the cards?" - Card Sharks host "Each player has their own deck of 52 playing cards. They are shuffled and cut (in front of the players)/the players cut them before we go on the air. The upper cards the red cards will be played by (insert champion), the lower cards the blue cards will be played by (insert challenger). - Jim Perry "The object of the game is to work your way across the board (by) predicting whether each of these cards is higher or lower that the one that precedes/preceding it. Before you can begin calling high or low with the cards, you must first answer a high-low toss-up question, based on a poll of 100 people." - Card Sharks host "If it's higher/lower you go to the board/play your cards first, if not then (insert opponent) will play his/her cards first." - Card Sharks host "If you get it right on the nose/hit the answer on the head, it's a $500 bonus." - Jim Perry (in the final few months of the 1978 NBC version, regarding a perfect guess on a question) "Since you guessed it right on the nose, you get a $500 bonus!" - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (on a perfect guess on the 100-person survey/educated guess questions on the 1986 CBS/Syndicated versions) "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE!" - Audience (counting out the $100 bills for the perfect guess on the 100-person survey/educated guess questions on the 1986 CBS/Syndicated versions) "And this question involves our 10 (group members for the week)." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (upon the introduction of the 10-member audience poll question) "Since you guessed it right on the nose, there's $100 for you; and we also have $100 to share with our audience group." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (on a perfect guess on the 10-member audience poll question) "Higher/Lower than a (insert number)... IT'S A (insert card)!" - Card Sharks host "Neither player could advance." - Jim Perry upon a double miss at the cards "We made no progress at all." - Bob Eubanks upon a double miss at the cards "Good in poker, not on Card Sharks." - Bill Rafferty upon a pair at the cards. "(insert contestant) We asked 100 (insert group)." "(insert contestant) We surveyed 100 (insert group) and we asked them." "Before the show, we asked these 10 (group members for the week)." "This is an Educated Guess question. (insert contestant) what is the (insert educated guess question)." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty "How many of (insert group) said?" - Card Sharks host "The actual number of (insert group) who (insert situation) is." - Card Sharks host "The first player to reach the end of the board wins the game and $100. If you win two games you win the match and go on to play the (Big) Money Cards." - Card Sharks host "This is our final question, which means it's Sudden Death. Someone's gotta win the game of the next play of the cards. So, control is very important." - Card Sharks host (upon the final question in Sudden Death.) "Now, remember, this is Sudden Death. Now (insert name with high-low toss-up question correct), you got a couple/few choices to make, you can play the (insert card) (and change it if you wish). If you make a mistake/goof, (insert opponent) wins the game. Or you can pass off to (insert opponent), and he/she must play the (insert card). If he/she makes a mistake/goofs, you win the game." - Card Sharks host (upon the Sudden Death playing cards.) "We're gonna play a Tiebreaker, it goes like this: Lacey/Suzanna will be dealing out only three cards, with a maximum of three (high/low) questions. This will determine the winner becomes the champion who will go on to the Money Cards and play for the big money." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (upon the Tiebreaker from 1986-1988) "We're gonna play a Tiebreaker, it goes like this: Lacey/Suzanna will be dealing out only three cards. It's a one question Sudden Death game to find out who the winner becomes the champion, goes on to the Money Card and play for the big money." - Bob Eubanks (upon the Sudden Death Tiebreaker in 1988) "Let's open the board and get to the Money Cards. We're gonna deal out brand new cards from a deck that you cut during the commercial break. You know how this works, the $200 you've won (so far) is yours to keep no matter what happens. Now, we're giving you new betting money to play with. We'll start you off on the bottom row with $200. You can bet as much as you like, on these three cards. When you move up to the second level, we'll give you another $200 and three more cards. Minimum bets are $50 until you get to the top card, the Big Bet, where you must bet at least half the money. (And remember unlike the main game you don't lose on a tie. You bet just carries over.) Good luck, here's $200! And remember you have a choice of two base cards (on each of the three levels). (Thank you, Lois)" - Jim Perry (explaining to the Champion about the Money Cards) "You know how we do it. There are seven cards up there. And of you can go double, double, double, all the way through and get the right cards, you can win a total of $28,800." - Jim Perry (abbreviated Money Cards rules) "We're about to play the Money Cards. Here come Lacey & Suzanna, and they have a deck of cards that you cut before the show. Now, the money you've won so far is yours to keep no matter what happens. Now, we're giving you new betting money. We'll start you off on the bottom row/line with $200 and you can bet your way across there by calling high or low, and when you get to the second row/line, we'll add another $400 to your betting money, again, by working your way across the line. Remember, minimum bets are $50, until you get to the top row (the Big Bet), where you must bet at least half of your money/dollars. And don't forget, you'll have a chance/an opportunity to change one card on each/per line by selecting/picking/choosing one of the three spare cards that Lacey/Suzanna is dealing out. - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining to the Champion about the Money Cards) "We're about to play the Money Cards. In addition to all the money that you can win, we've added a couple of Jokers to the deck. And anytime that one of them turns up in the Money Cards, you'll have a chance to win a new car. And just for winning the match, we'll give you an extra Joker for you." Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining to the Champion about the Money Cards one step closer to the Car Round) "We're about to play the Money Cards. In addition to all the money that you can win, we've added a couple of Jokers to the deck. And anytime that one of them turns up in the Money Cards, you'll have a chance to win a trip to Hawaii. And just for winning the match, we'll give you two extra Jokers for you." Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining to the Champion about the Money Cards one step closer to the Hawaii Round during Young Peoples Week) "Give the man/lady $200." - Bob Eubanks (to start Money Cards) "You can turn $200 into $32,000." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (during Money Cards) "ALL OF IT, HIGHER/LOWER!" - Champion at the Money Cards upon betting it all "If another (insert card) comes up, it's a just a push, no win/no loss." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining the push rule during Money Cards) "No win or loss, it's a Push." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (when a duplicate card reveals during Money Cards) "You must bet at least (insert amount) on this card." (when the Big Bet is played during Money Cards) "In front of you are seven numbered cards, behind one of them is the word "CAR". If you find it, you'll win a brand-new car." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining to the Champion about the Car Round in the first format) "In front of you are seven numbered cards, behind one of them is the word "HAWAII"/"WIN". If you find it, you're going to Hawaii." - Bob Eubanks/Bill Rafferty (explaining to the Champion about the Hawaii Round during Young Peoples Week) "I'm gonna ask you a question about (insert 10 people sitting in the audience), and then I'm gonna ask you to register your answer on our Range Board. (Insert question). Now, I want you to place the marker on your answer. (champion thinking of a number). If your answer is (insert correct number), you win the car. If you're off by one, if it's (insert one or two numbers that was one away from the correct answer), you win another $500. (Insert actual answer)." - Bob Eubanks (explaining to the Champion about the Car Round in the second format). Taglines "We'll meet (insert champion) and a new challenger the next time we play Card Sharks. Bye for now." - Jim Perry (1978-1981) "For Card Sharks on NBC, goodbye, my friends." - Jim Perry at the finale of the finale of the original Card Sharks (1981) "I'm Bob Eubanks for Lacey Pemberton, Susannah Williams, Gene Wood, and the whole gang, saying thanks for watching and see ya next time on Card Sharks. Buh-Bye." - Bob Eubanks (1986-1989) "This is (announcer) speaking for Card Sharks. A Mark Goodson Bill Todman Production." - Card Sharks announcer (1978-1981) "This is (announcer) speaking for Card Sharks. A Mark Goodson Television Production." - Card Sharks announcer (1986-1989) Category:Card Sharks Category:Quotes & Catchphrases